warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cult of Gunndred
In the past, there have been few large groups of Gunndred cultists. This is because the cultists are all brutal criminals who believe in drawing attention to themselves; most cults are crushed by the authorities before they can grow to any size. Some cults have been crushed by organised crime before they provoke the authorities into interfering with business. In recent years, however, a group based in the Border Princes has managed to grow to a substantial size. This has always been a fertile area for Gunndred, as the absence of central authority makes life easier for his followers. Indeed, some of the Border Princes themselves have been followers of the God of Rustlers and Blackmail. On the whole, however, these groups have stayed small due to infighting, and the lack of prosperous people to intimidate. The new group changed that by concentrating on rustling—stealing cattle. This has always been a part of Gunndred’s portfolio, as there is no way to subtly and elegantly steal a few dozen living cows; intimidating the cowherds has always mattered. Emphasising this area has allowed the cult to grow within the Border Princes, and its spreading reputation has led to many people in the Empire thinking of Gunndred as primarily a God of cattle thieves. Activities The members of the cult have a distinctive style of cattle theft. All members wear bright red cloaks and carry shields painted (badly) with a cow skull and lasso. The leader of a raiding group carries a standard composed of a cow skull on a pole, with a lasso hanging from a cross-piece below. Any guards with the cattle are tortured and then killed in front of the cowherds. The cultists often kill the guards by staking them to the ground and then driving the cattle over them. Cowherds who resist the group are mutilated or murdered. A common practise is to tie ropes to the cowherd’s arms and legs and attach the cords to the cattle, who slowly wander apart until the victim’s limbs are torn from their body. Other techniques include inciting a bull to gore the victim, and in some rare cases, such individuals are disembowelled and left for dead. Anyone who runs away quickly enough is allowed to escape unharmed, and with any valuables they might have been carrying, as long as they leave all the cattle behind. As the cultists are competent fighters, and travel in groups of at least a dozen, most cowherds run as soon as they see the cloaks and standard. Groups who pretend to be members of the cult are offered membership; refusal is unwise. As it has grown, the cult has diversified into protection rackets and highway robbery, but these remain relatively minor, at least for now. While it remains based in the Border Princes, it has spread to Averland, which has a thriving cattle trade. Organisation The cult is divided into bands, each led by a chief, who is also a priest of Gunndred. Members of the bands are often outlaws, mercenaries, or similar violent types, although a few will be initiates. The cult as a whole is led by Master Gunnslieb, and he makes sure that every member fears him. Recruits need only find a band and ask to join. Two or three of the members beat them up, and then they are members. They are given the worst, most dangerous jobs until a newer member joins. Anyone trying to flee the group is caught, beaten, and then taken to Master Gunnslieb for slow execution. Every band meets with Master Gunnslieb and his band four times per year. The band must divide its spoils into two lots, and Master Gunnslieb takes one lot. Most bands thus divide in half as carefully as they are able. Concealing loot warrants death for the entire band, although the members who revealed the deception are merely beaten, and then allowed to live and remain in the cult. Master Gunnslieb himself is a cattle thief, but he has shown no prejudice against groups that choose to concentrate on racketeering or highway robbery, as long as they produce large amounts of loot. Failure to steal enough is grounds for Master Gunnslieb to execute a random member of the band. Each band is expected to find its own way to fence its share of its loot. It is acceptable to fence cattle first, and then pass the cash on to Master Gunnslieb, but he is also happy to receive loot that is still on the hoof. Divine Lore of Gunndred Gunndred’s holy prayers focus on brutality and intimidation, rather than on cattle-theft specifically. As his cult is small, there are, as yet, few stories about more powerful miracles. *'Fearsome Glare': You glare fiercely at one target and intone a prayer, causing fear. *'Painful Blows': Your blows are much more painful to your victims. They do no more damage, but the agony is excruciating. Painful blows is generally used on helpless victims, and does not affect Daemons or the Undead. *'Rustler's Cloak': Your prayers allow your ability with stealth to extend to a group traveling with you, including humans and animals. *'Terrorising Blow': Upon casting this spell, any living creature you wound must hold back their fear. *'Fearsome Mien': Your prayers cause you to be more frightening. *'Threats of Terror': Your prayers threaten a group so effectively that they become overwhelmed with fear, and they injure themselves in their mad attempt to get away. Source * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Salvation ** pg. 118 ** pg. 119 ** pg. 219 ** pg. 220 Category:Border Princes Organisation Category:Crime Category:Cult of Gunndred Category:Religion Category:C Category:G